GibbsAllison Series:Deep in the Heart of Winter
by mchakotayparis
Summary: This is another one shot, fluff story containing M/M slash (mild), Adult Infantilism and Age. This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias C. Fornell & Allison Grayson, so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. This is how our little family celebrates the Winter Solstice


Gibbs/Allison Series:

Deep in the Heart of Winter

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

A/N: This is another one shot, fluff story containing M/M slash (mild), Adult Infantilism and Age Play. If any of these subjects offend you don't read. Any and all hurtful or flaming reviews will be reported and deleted. Any and all mistakes are mine.

This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias C. Fornell &amp; Allison Grayson, so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. They are in order "Gibbs' New Girl", "Switching Places", "Now it's My Turn", "Second Daddy", "Choosing Between Old &amp; New", "Let Your Love Shine Through", "Laissez les Bons Temps Rouler", "Year of the Sheep", "Your Green is Showing", "Spring has Sprung", "Here Comes Peter Cotton Tail" , "Fiesta de Mayo", Greatest Daddies Ever", "When the Leaves Begin to Fall" &amp; "It's Scary Out There!"

This is how our little family celebrates "Winter Solstices"

Once again winter hit the D.C area hard but this time Ali managed to make it to December without any illness or injuries so as Ali's department case loads lightened she started thinking about how she wanted them to celebrate the Winter Solstices. Like Halloween since they had already decorated for Christmas and she didn't want to take down anything she just came up with things that could be added to the decorations they already had.

For years they had been going all out on decorating the outside of the house and living room but done very little to the rest of the house. Now Ali wanted to add decorations to the foyer, dining room and stairs so she, Gibbs and Tobias searched the internet and found a wonderful website that sold pine needle balms, garland and wreaths that Ali bought for the rest of the house. She also bought several bags of pine cones and put them in the smaller round wooden bushel barrels that she wanted to put by the front door.

On the weekend before the Winter Solstice Gibbs and Tobias went in to wake Ali to find her just opening her eyes and stretching.

"Good morning Papa, Daddy" said Ali as she smiled up at both men.

"Hello Princess, how do you feel about a little outdoor Winter Solstices fun, huh?" asked Tobias as he leaned down to kiss her forehead then started changing her diaper.

"What kind of outdoor Winter Solstices fun Papa?" asked Ali happily

"Oh well we were thinking maybe going sledding, then maybe making snow angels and there might even be a snowball fight or two in there somewhere?" said Gibbs.

"Really Daddy! I get to go sledding and play in the snow!" said Ali as she reached up and pulled Tobias down in a giant Ali hug

Ever since she'd got hurt in the car accident and then broken her ankle neither man had allowed her to go out and just "play" in the snow, fearing the she might get sick again or fall and get hurt. For a while Ali hadn't minded because her ankle had started hurting every time it turned really cold and she hadn't felt much like playing with a painful ankle, but in the intervening years the pain had lessened and now she really wanted to go outside and play in the snow. She'd watched from inside as several of the neighborhood kids and their friends had played outside in the record snow fall that had hit D.C and wondered if she would ever get to join them.

"Careful there Princess, I might need that neck and back if I'm going to go sledding with you today" said Tobias with a smile

"Oh sorry Papa, and thank you...thank you both for letting me go out and play in the snow" said Ali happily as she laid back down so Tobias could finish changing her diaper.

After Tobias fastened the last of her diaper tabs he reached out and pulled her to a sitting position on her bed but sat down on the edge beside her.

"Well we'll allow you to play in the snow and even ride down the hill on a sled but you have to promise us that you will be careful, and if you start to feel bad or get too cold you have to let us know immediately. Is that understood Ali" said Tobias as took her hands in his.

They both still had reservations about letting her go sledding and then playing out in the snow but they also knew that it was an essential part of a normal childhood and that's what they both wanted for Ali. For her to have as close to a normal childhood as they could give her even though she was technically an adult.

"Oh I promise Papa, I promise Daddy! At the first sign that I'm feeling bad I'll tell you I promise" said Ali honestly.

She knew that both men were putting a lot of trust in her to keep her word to them and she wouldn't do anything to break that trust.

"Good girl, now I know that it's not exactly one of your cute winter play sets but we got you some winter clothes that we want you to wear while you're out in the snow" said Gibbs as he handed Ali the clothes that he, Tobias and Auggie had bought for Ali.

They had gone shopping earlier in the month after Auggie had finally talked them into letting Ali go play out in the snow and bought her a pair of thermal long john, a thick pair of fleece sweatpants and shirt, along with several more turtle necks and thermal socks and boots. Auggie had found a hat, scarf and gloves along with a winter coat to complete Ali's first Winter Solstice outside snow time clothes.

With a smile and a quick hug and kiss to both her father's Ali happily bounced off her bed taking her new Winter Solstice clothes to her bathroom to get dressed. This would be the first time since she'd been twelve years old that she'd been outside in the snow to play. That previous time had ended badly for her with one of her brother's breaking his arm and her father forbidding her to ever take them outside in the snow again. Since then Ali had always just stayed inside when it snowed and never really liked the white powdery stuff, now she hoped with the help of Gibbs, Tobias and the rest of her new family that she could replace that memory with a much happier one.

Ten minutes later Ali emerged out of her bathroom dressed in her new winter clothes.

"Well do I pass inspection Daddy?" said Ali as she came and stood in front of Gibbs at "mock attention".

With a semi serious look on his face he slowly circled Ali, occasionally tugging on her sweatpants or shirt then stopped in front of her again and smiled.

"You look perfect Princess, now are you sure you're not going to be too hot until we get outside?" asked Gibbs as he looked at Ali again.

She was wearing her whole outfit, hat, gloves, scarf and coat along with her thermal's and sweatpants.

"Well maybe just a little Daddy, do you think I could take off the outer wear and just wear my sweatpants and turtle neck until we get ready to go outside?" asked Ali in a small voice.

She really didn't want to take everything off but it since they kept the house warmer than usual because she still occasionally just wore her diaper and tee shirt she was getting a little hot.

"Oh course little one, we don't want you to get sick before you even get to go outside in the snow" said Tobias with a smile as he came over and started to help Ali take off her outer wear.

"Oh thank you Papa, thank you Daddy. I'll put everything back on as soon as we get ready to go outside I promise" said Ali as Tobias pulled her sweatshirt over her head.

"We know you will sweetheart, now what do you want for breakfast? How about some oatmeal with fruit and cream?" said Gibbs

"Oh can I Daddy, thank you!" cried Ali as she threw herself into Gibbs arms

Oatmeal had been the one breakfast food that Ali just couldn't seam to master so they all finally decided, after several smoked filled kitchen and burnt pans attempts that either Gibbs or Tobias would only make the oatmeal. So because of that she didn't get it very often because they usually always tried to make something that she could help with, so them just cooking was a treat, something that they did just for her.

"Alright little one, oatmeal it is! Now how about you go set the table on the counter while Jethro and I made you our special oatmeal" said Tobias as he gently rubbed her back

"Thanks Papa!" said Ali then dashed out of her room and down the stairs to get out the plates, bowls and glasses for breakfast.

Twenty minutes Ali, Tobias and Gibbs were sitting down at the kitchen counter to eat a steaming hot bowl of oatmeal with fruit and cream on top. When everything was eaten and then the kitchen cleaned up the three of them redressed and then headed out to a nearby sledding hill in the D.C area. Gibbs and Tobias had arranged for the rest of the family to meet Ali, Gibbs and Tobias at the sledding hill around nine o' clock so as soon as Gibbs stopped the car Ali bounced out of the car and looked around at the wonderful sight that was the sledding hill. As Gibbs came up behind Ali she could tell that Gibbs was angry with her but the sights in front of her and the cool air on her face made his ire worth while.

"Allison Gibbs-Fornell! Don't ever jump out of a moving car like that again!" said Gibbs loudly as he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"I'm sorry Daddy, really. But...but look at it...it's so beautiful" said Ali with awe in her voice.

As Gibbs watched Ali looking around at the wonder that was before him he felt his anger at his melt away. After all this was the first time since she was twelve years old that Ali had been out in the snow and even though she'd opened and jumped out of a moving vehicle Gibbs just couldn't stay mad at her.

"Ali baby, you can't take chances like that. You have to be careful, you don't know what it would do to us if you got hurt" said Gibbs with slight hitch in his voice

At his answer Ali turned away from the wonder that was the sledding hill and turned to face the man that meant the whole world to her. He had said in "Gibbs' speak" that she meant more to him than even his own life and looking at him now she knew it to be true. If something permeant happened to her both Gibbs and Tobias would be devastated and she had no doubt that it would take a lot to pull them both through.

"Oh Daddy, Papa. I didn't mean to do anything to put myself at risk, honestly. I just got so excited that I didn't think for a moment, I promise I'll be good and do everything that both of you ask of me. What can I do to make it up to you both, I'll do anything" said Ali with a slight shake in her voice.

She knew that she'd messed up and hoped that they would somehow let her make it up to them, they both meant the world to him and hated to see them both upset.

"You don't have to do anything little one, just as long as you stay safe and have fun that's all that we really care about" said Tobias as he came up behind Gibbs and looked at Ali.

"Oh Papa, Daddy! You two are the most carrying, thoughtful men I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Even when I screw up you are willing to forgive me and then only want me to be happy and have fun"

"That's what Daddies do sweetheart, now remember your promise and be safe" said Gibbs with a smile as he hugged Ali then pushed her towards the rest of their family.

"And stay with someone from the family" called Tobias as he watched Ali run over to Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby as they got out of their cars.

For the next hour Ali, Tobias, Gibbs and the rest of the family sledded down the hill, when Tobias and Gibbs called last run Ali finally talked Gibbs into going down the hill with her. As Ali took her first ride down with Gibbs Ali squealed with delight and soon was laying at the bottom of the hill on top of Gibbs chest laughing and giggling so much that everyone came running over to them.

"Are you alright sweetheart, you're not hurt are you?" asked Tobias as squatted down beside them both.

"Oh I'm fine, Papa. That was so fun, can I go again with you?" asked Ali as she looked up her other father.

"Oh I don't know Ali, that looked like fun and all but..." said Tobias with a hesitation in his voice

"Oh come on Tobias, all you have to do it hold on to Ali and steer. It really is fun" said Gibbs with a smile.

A few minutes later Ali was almost dragging Tobias up the hill a second time, then seconds later Ali and Tobias came zooming down the hill both squealing with laughter and delight, landing in almost the same small snow pile that Gibbs and Ali had stopped in earlier. As Gibbs came over to help Tobias out of the snow pile Tobias grabbed a pile of snow and threw it into Gibbs face. After that Gibbs, Tobias, Ali and the whole family spent the next thirty minutes having a no holds bared snow fight in which Ali got some good shots in on both Gibbs, Tobias and several members of her family.

It finally ended when Ali held up her hands, "Daddy, I think I might need to go inside now" called Ali

"Alright guys, let's call it quits. I think we need to get Ali inside and warmed up" said Gibbs as he came over to Ali and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest. She was beginning to shiver slightly so with a smile and a nod he started leading Ali to the car as the rest of the family gathered the sleds and headed towards their own cars.

"Everyone is welcome back at the house for hot wassail and warm gingerbread" called Tobias as he loaded the sleds in the back of his SUV then got into the passengers side of the car.

Gibbs already had the heater going and the car was beginning to warm up, as he turned around he saw Ali laying on the back seat with her hat, scarf and gloves off but covered in a thick blanket. With a smile her reached back into her bag and placed her pacifier in her mouth then handed her the sleep toy they always kept in the bag. With a smile Ali sighed and closed her eyes snuggling down into the blanket.

The drive took about thirty minutes and in that time Ali fell asleep so that when they arrived home Gibbs carried her inside. While Gibbs took Ali upstairs and gave her a warm shower Tobias fixed Ali's lunch and warmed up the gingerbread so that when the rest of the family arrived everything was waiting for them. Ten minutes later everyone had arrived.

"Where's the squirt Tobias, she okay?" asked Tony as he hung his coat on the coat rack.

"Jethro has her upstairs getting her warmed up and changed" said Tobias as he placed Ali's lunch on the kitchen counter then poured himself a cup of coffee

"Do you mind if I go check on her myself Tobias? I'm a little concerned about her two tumbles into that snow pile before the snowball fight" said Ducky

"No go ahead Ducky, you know where her room is" said Tobias with a smile, knowing full well that if he hadn't asked first he had planned to talk to Ducky privately about going up to check on her as soon as he got there.

Five minutes later Gibbs, Ducky and a very sleepy Ali were coming down the stairs to find everyone waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Ahhhh Princess, did you get warmed up?" asked Tobias as he came over and pulled her into his arms.

Gibbs had showered and changed her into a clean diaper along with another set of thermal socks, heavy fleece sweatpants and a turtle neck shirt. This time she wore a cream colored sweatshirt with a white snow angel on the front.

"Yes thank you Papa, and thank you both for taking me sledding and even the snowball fight. I really had a lot of fun" said Ali with a small yawn.

"Well I'm glad sweetheart, but it looks like someone needs her lunch and then maybe a nap" said Tobias as he led her over to the counter and sat her down placing her lunch plate in front of her.

"But what about the gingerbread and wassail Daddy, don't I get some like everyone else?" asked Ali as she looked up and saw that everyone was eating or drinking their Winter Solstice treat

"Of course you do sweetheart, you just have to eat your lunch first" reminded Auggie with a firm smile

"Yes Grandma" said Ali then dug into her lunch and soon had it all eaten, when her plate was clean Auggie placed in front of Ali a smaller plate with a piece of warm gingerbread with whipped cream and nuts on top. She also gave her a coffee mug of hot spiced wassail but said " Be careful sweetheart, it's hot"

As soon as Ali finished her lunch and Winter Solstice treat Ducky and Auggie lead her back upstairs to put her down for her nap, Ducky reading a Winter Solstices story until Ali fell asleep against his side and they laid her down, placing her pacifier in her mouth and her Puffalump in her arms.

While Ali was down for her nap everyone sat around in the living room watching television and talking, waiting for Ali to wake up so they could help her decorate for the Winter Solstice. By her usual time Ali was awake, changed and redressed in her warm clothes and was back downstairs helping Tony, Tim, Ziva and Palmer take out all their new decorations from the spare bedroom.

The Winter Solstice decorating took about an hour and a half with Ali, Gibbs, Tobias and the rest of the family placing pine balm garland around the stairs banisters, two barrels of pine cones just inside the front door and several large and small wreaths around the foyer, dining room and on the stairs. Ali also place several holiday candles inside small wreaths on the dining room table and the small table in the foyer as centerpieces. Auggie, Ziva, Abby, Breena and Jackie had helped Ali made different sizes of red velvet bows that she happily placed along the garland on the stairs and on several of the wreaths. With fake snow sprayed on the front door and foyer windows Ali's Winter Solstice decorations were complete. Gibbs and several members of the family took pictures of Ali's Winter Solstice decorations and promised to show them to her after they transferred them off their camera.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Ali, Tony, Tim, Abby, Ziva, Jimmy and Breena playing upstairs in Ali's attic playroom until just before dinner Tobias and Gibbs called everyone downstairs. The older generation had gotten together and fixed a hearty beef stew with cornbread and wanted to see if Ali needed to be changed. She'd been upstairs playing for over an hour and a half and most of the time it had been quiet with only an occasional loud outburst.

As Ali bounced into the kitchen she held behind her back her sketch pad that Ziva and Breena had bought her and smiled as she went over and stood in front of her two daddies.

"Yes Daddy?" said Ali with a smile

"Dinner is almost ready, do you need to be changed before we eat or can you wait until just before we start the movie?" asked Gibbs as he looked at Ali.

She was slightly bouncing and moving from foot to foot and he couldn't tell if that was because she was wet or just excited.

"Well I am a little wet Daddy, but can I show you and Papa something first before we go upstairs?" said Ali.

"Sure sweetheart, what's up?" said Tobias as he came over and stood beside Gibbs.

With a big smile Ali pulled the sketch pad from behind her back and handed it to both men.

They looked at it for a few minutes then asked "Ali?"

"Open it" said Ali softly, then became very shy and went to Auggie wrapping her arms around Auggie's waist.

As they opened the sketch book, they were instantly drawn to the beautiful colored sketch that Ali had done of the sledding hill. Getting almost all of the detail right and even adding a few of the family members as they sledded down the hill or stood on the side lines and watched. Her sketch was a perfect rendition of Ali's first Winter Solstice tradition and they both knew that there would be many more to come.

"Oh baby, this is beautiful!" said Gibbs as he looked at the sketch then at his daughter.

Ali had captured the beauty and wonder that was the sledding hill along with all the fun and merriment that everyone was having.

"There's more Daddy, turn the page" said Ali softly as she looked up from Auggie's chest.

As Gibbs turned the page he was once again struck by the realistic rendition of another one of this mornings events. This sketch was of Ziva and Tony zooming down the hill only to land face first in the same small pile of snow that they had on their trip. The next page was of Abby and Tim making snow angels in the snow and the last was of the snowball fight that had ended their mornings activities.

"These are beautiful sweetheart, you should really have them framed and give them to Tony, Ziva, Abby and Tim" said Tobias as he looked over Gibbs shoulder at the sketches Ali had done.

Her sketching skills had improved and she was now almost as good as a professional sketch artist.

"Can we see Ali?" asked Abby as she moved closer to Gibbs.

With a look at Ali, Gibbs handed the sketch pad to Abby and instantly Ali was engulfed in an Abby hug

"Oh Ali, this is beautiful! You just have to let us have this, please" said Abby as she let go of the woman and passed the sketch to Tim.

"Really Abby, you like my drawings?" asked Ali quietly

"Like them Ali, I love them and so does Tim, don't you Tim?" said Abby as she looked over at the man

"Yes, I think there wonderful Ali, and like Abby asked may we have them?" asked Tim

At Tim's compliment Ali beamed and carefully tore off Tim and Abby's picture handing it to the pair, then did the same to the next page and moved to stand in front of Tony and Ziva.

"Here's you're guys, I hope you like it" said Ali then handed the sketch to Tony and Ziva

"Wow squirt! I love it!" cried Tony loudly "You really should think about maybe selling some of these they're good" then held up the sketch Ali had given them.

"That's enough DiNozzo, Ali already had enough on her plate she doesn't need another profession" said Gibbs with a smile as he looked at the beaming woman.

"Well I agree with Tony Ktantonet, this is beautiful!" said Ziva then pulled Ali into her arms and kissed her cheek.

"You all really like them?" asked Ali shyly

"Yes Ali, we love them. And they are the perfect gift for us to remember our First Winter Solstice celebration" said Abby as she once again pulled Ali into her arms.

"Well now that that's settled how about we let Jethro and Tobias take Ali upstairs to get changed then we can eat dinner and start that Winter Solstice movie Tony brought" said Jack

"What movie did you bring Tony?" asked Ali as he moved out of Abby's arms and went to stand beside Gibbs.

"Frozen, I figured it was the perfect movie to celebrate the Winter Solstice with" said Tony with a smile.

"Oh yippee! Frozen, I love that movie but Daddy and Papa haven't been able to take me to see it yet" said Ali as she bounced in Gibbs arms.

"Well you can see it now Princess as many times as you want, it's my Winter Solstice present to you" said Tony with a smile

"Oh thank you Tony, thank you!" said Ali as she threw her arms around the younger man.

"You're welcome squirt, now go get changed so we can eat dinner then start the movie. Bongo hungry" said Tony as he did his worst Bongo impersonation.

"Oh Tony" said Ali with a smile, then pulled Gibbs out of the kitchen and up the stairs so he could change her then they could eat.

Five minutes later Ali and Gibbs were back downstairs again and everyone sat down at the table to eat the grandparents delicious stew and cornbread. After dinner was eaten and the younger generation had cleaned up the dishes and the kitchen everyone settled in the living room with Gibbs, Tobias, Auggie, Ducky and Jack on the chairs and couch and Ali and the rest of the family on her play mattress and comforter.

"Alright, let the Winter Solstice celebration begin" said Tony then pressed the button to start the Disney movie Frozen.

This time Ali actually made it about three quarters of a way through the movie before her eyes started drooping and she ended up cuddling her pillow and Puffalump as Abby slipped her pacifier into her mouth. By the end of the movie Ali was totally asleep, Tobias having thrown Tony Ali's fluffy fleece blanket from the back of the couch and watched as the younger man covered Ali with great care then gently kissed the side of her head. After the credits had stopped everyone quietly got up and started cleaning up the living room as Gibbs and Tobias carried Ali upstairs, changed her diaper and put her to bed.

By the time they were finished the living room was back in order and everyone was in the foyer putting on their coats to leave.

"I want to thank everyone for helping to make Ali's first Winter Solstice celebration such a success" said Gibbs as he looked at each member of his extended family.

"It was our pleasure Jethro, Ali is always a joy to be around and to be able to watch her experience the wonders of winter was a treat for us all" said Ducky

"I agree Ducky, and remember you are all welcome to come over on the 22nd if you're available to eat our official Winter Solstice dinner. Ali's planned quiet a dinner to celebrate the Winter bounty, you know you are all welcome" said Gibbs.

"Well I for one wouldn't miss it for the world, so for now I bid you adieu" said Ducky then put on his hat and left.

"Count me in as well Jethro, and tell Ali that I will bring over her dress earlier that day before everyone gets here" said Auggie then followed Ducky out to her car.

"Well you see Boss...I don't know..." stammered Tony then stopped as he felt Ziva smack the back of his head.

"It's alright Tony, if you and Ziva have plans I'm sure Ali will understand. Just make sure you're here for Christmas Eve and Day for sure" said Gibbs with a smile

"Oh right Boss, of course. Couldn't miss the squirts Christmas Eve or Day" said Tony as he was dragged out the door by Ziva

"And that goes for the rest of you as well" said Tobias as he looked at the other two pairs standing in the foyer. Both had decidedly sheepish looks on their faces and Jimmy had a slight red tint to his ears.

"Oh of course Boss, wouldn't miss it for the world. We'll see you Christmas Eve" said Tim then lead Abby quickly out the door.

"We'll see you Christmas Eve Agent Gibbs" said Jimmy as he started to lead Breena out the door, but stopped when he heard Gibbs speak again.

"Palmer...Jimmy, don't you think it's about time you called me at least Gibbs if not Jethro when we're at home with Ali" said Gibbs with a smile.

He knew even now that he and Tobias still frighten the young man but he'd hoped that would have gotten better after he'd become a member of their extended family. At his words Jimmy blushed even deeper but smiled a smile that almost cracked his face in half.

"I'd like that Agent...I mean Gibbs. Tell Ali that Breena and I will be here with bells on Christmas Eve and Day" said Jimmy

"I'll do that and thank you both for coming, it's always good for Ali to have another positive female adult in her life" answered Gibbs.

"We'll I'm glad she's excepted me into her family, she's such a sweet person it's just a shame that she had the childhood he did" said Breena

Jimmy had been able to tell her a little about Ali's childhood but not everything, and what he had had broken Breena's heart. Being forced to give up any resemblance of childhood so she could raise her younger brothers and sister just so her father could have the perfect child was something that Breena just couldn't understand and because of that she was more than willing to help Gibbs, Tobias, Jimmy and the rest of the family give Ali back the childhood that she never got.

"Yes well with everyone's help we plan on changing that" said Tobias.

"Well goodnight Gibbs, Tobias. And tell Ali that we will see her definitely Christmas Eve if not before" said Jimmy as he lead Breena out the door.

As Gibbs closed the door behind the last member of his extended family he had to smile. They had certainly stepped up and made Ali's first Winter Solstice a memorable one, and one that he was sure the family would continue.

"Well boys, I think I'll head up to bed as well. Goodnight" said Jack as he headed towards the stairs and up to his bedroom

"Well now that everyone's gone what do you think we should do?" said Gibbs as he pulled the other man into his arms.

"I don't know about you Jethro but I'm beat and a little sore from all that frolicking in the snow this morning" said Tobias with a sigh as he laid his head on Gibbs' chest.

"Well how about I take you upstairs and give you a nice hot shower, then maybe a message and well just see where things go from there" said Gibbs with sparkle in his eye.

"Sounds wonderful, but I wouldn't get you're hopes up to much I'm really beat" said Tobias as Gibbs lead him upstairs.

"We both are Tobias, Ali may be sixty three years old but she's the most active damn one I've ever seen. I'm just glad she got to play in the snow without getting hurt or sick" said Gibbs-Fornell

"So am I, she deserves all the happy childhood memories we can give her"

"And were going to do our best to give them to her to" said Gibbs as he pulled Tobias into his arms for a kiss then lead him into their bedroom for a hot shower, message and then both men stumbled into bed and fell asleep cradled in the arms of their lover.

-NCIS-

That week Ali went into work on Monday but took half a day off on the 22nd so she could get their Winter Solstice dinner ready. Jack was still in D.C for the holiday's so he gladly helped Ali prepare the tangy honey glazed ham, cheesy potato casserole, cranberry meatballs, sugar and spiced nuts along with apple gingerbread cobbler for dessert with spiced wassail to drink and rum spiced egg nog for the adults. As expected none of the younger generation came for dinner that night but each one texted Ali a happy Winter Solstice and told her that they would see her on Christmas Eve and Day.

Auggie showed up just after Ali had woken from her nap and helped Ali and Jack fix the rest of the dinner. By the time Gibbs and Tobias got home that night everything was cooking or staying warm in the oven and all they had to do was give Ali her shower and then give her her Winter Solstice outfit that Auggie had bought her.

After seeing the corduroy dress that Gibbs and Tobias had found online for Ali Auggie had searched the fabric stores and online until she found the perfect material for Ali's Winter Solstice dress. The same lady that made all of Ali's play sets and sundress was more than happy to make Ali's new dress for Auggie and had even suggested some decoration for the dress herself. Auggie had chosen a dark navy blue corduroy material planning to have Ali wear a white turtle neck and tights under it until the seamstress suggested that they put small silver snowflakes on the dress. With the snowflakes and the tights Ali's dress was complete and Auggie couldn't wait to give it to her.

She'd asked Gibbs and Tobias if she could dress Ali after their shower, giving the pair time to enjoy each other a little more before the festivities began so now she waited sitting in the chair in Ali's bedroom while Gibbs and Tobias gave Ali her shower. From the sounds coming from the bathroom their shower time was a time that all three enjoyed and for that she was glad. Ali needed all the good and happy memories that she could get to erase the horrible childhood that had been forced upon her. So as the laughter and noise settled down Auggie got up from the chair and meet the trio just as they were coming out of the bathroom. Ali was still wrapped in an extra large bath sheet while Tobias and Gibbs were dressed up only in old sweatpants and a tee-shirt.

"Oh Auggie, we forgot you were out here" said Tobias as he looked at the woman then grabbed Ali around the waist. "Ali sweetheart, Auggie asked if she could help you get dressed for tonight, she has a new dress that she wants to give you"

"Really Grandma, a new dress for me!" said Ali as she moved out of Tobias' arms and went to stand by the older woman.

"Really sweetheart, can't have you celebrating the Winter Solstice without a new dress now can we. Now you two go get dressed and spend some quality time together while I take care of my granddaughter" said Auggie as she lead Ali to her bed and started gathering her diaper supplies

"Whoo hoo, looks like someone going to get lucky tonight" said Ali with a smile as she looked at the two blushing men.

"Allison Desirae! Now that was uncalled for, you apologize to your father's right now" said Auggie forcefully as she came over to the woman.

At the look on Auggie's face Ali quickly ducked her head and said softly "Sorry Daddy, sorry Papa"

"No you're not sweetheart, but we'll forgive you this time" said Gibbs as he came over and kissed the side of her head then leaned in and whispered in her ear "But don't let it happen again" then gave her one hard swat on her butt which she felt through the towel

"Yes sir" mumbled Ali as tears started forming in her eyes

As Gibbs left the room Tobias came over and kissed her forehead then said "We'll be just next door Ali so you listen to Auggie and we'll see you in a little bit okay little one?"

"Yes Papa, and Papa?" said Ali as she quickly sat up when Tobias started walking away "I love you!"

"We love you too sweetheart" said Tobias then followed Gibbs out of the room.

Ten minutes later Ali was diapered and dressed in her new Winter Solstice dress staring in the mirror then Gibbs and Tobias returned to her room. They had both dressed in polo shirts and slakes and was once again awed by the beauty that was their daughter. Auggie had told them about the dress and even showed them pictures of what it was going to look like after it was made but seeing it on Ali was breathtaking. The dress was the same style and material as her Autumn Equinox dress but dark navy blue with small silver snowflakes all over the skirt. Auggie had bought Ali a white turtle neck and tights to complete the outfit and with her small black heels she look every bit the Winter Solstice princess.

When Ali noticed Gibbs and Tobias standing in the doorway she twirled around and faced them with a big smile on her face.

"Well, what do you think? Do you like it?"

"I think it's prefect princess" said Gibbs as he walked into the room.

"You look beautiful little one" said Tobias as he came over to the pair.

"Thank you, and thank you Grandma for buying me the dress, turtle neck and tights" said Ali as she turned to the older woman then ran into her arms

"It was my pleasure sweetheart, now how about we go downstairs and show you off to you're grandpa's. I know there dying to see you" said Auggie as she patted her back the released her.

"Can we Daddy?" asked Ali as she looked at both men

"Lead on Princess, you're royal subjects await" said Gibbs as he came over and took Ali by the arm lead her out of the room.

When they reached the stairs Ali hesitated for a minute until Gibbs gently kissed the side of her head and whispered "It's only Ducky and Jack Ali, you can do this"

At her small nod they descended the stairs until they reached the bottom then slowly walked into the living room to have both men stop talking as soon as they noticed Ali.

"Oh sweetheart, you look beautiful!" said Jack

"Well done my dear Augustina" complemented Ducky to the lady behind them then went up to Ali and gently kissed her forehead. "And welcome to our beautiful Winter Solstice princess"

At his words Ali's eyes started tearing up and she quickly turned into Gibbs' arms burying her face in her shirt.

"Now I didn't mean to upset you my sweet, I just wanted to let you know how beautiful I thought you looked" said Ducky as she came over to the pair and gently started rubbing Ali's back.

"Oh you didn't Grandpa Ducky, I'm just so happy that you all would do things like this for me and that you think I'm pretty" said Ali as she turned around in Gibbs' arms

"Not just pretty sweetheart, you are beautiful and I defy anyone to say different!" said Jack adamantly.

"Here, here. Now dry your tears my sweetheart and let us go enjoy the fruits of your labor that are our Winter Solstice feast" said Ducky as he took Ali by the arm and lead her into the dining room.

With a smile Jack extended his arm to Auggie and the pair walked into the dinning room together, leaving Gibbs and Tobias to bring up the rear. The rest of the evening was spent with everyone enjoying Ali's Winter Solstice dinner then retiring to the living room to once again watch Frozen. This time Ali actually made it through the whole movie before she fell asleep as the credits rolled. Seeing this Tobias deftly scooped Ali into his arms and carried her upstairs while Gibbs said goodnight to Ducky and Auggie. Ali was off for the next two weeks while Gibbs and Tobias had plans to go into work for half a day Christmas Eve just to finish up some last minute paper work.

As Gibbs closed the door behind Auggie and Ducky he headed towards the kitchen to clean up after dinner but was stopped when Jack blocked his path.

"And just where do you think you're going?" asked Jack as he looked at his son.

"To clean up the kitchen Dad, can't leave them for you and Ali to do tomorrow" said Gibbs.

"And why not, you go upstairs and kiss that granddaughter of mine goodnight for me then go to bed to that partner of yours. I'll take care of the kitchen"

"Dad..." started Gibbs then stopped when he saw the determined look on his father's face "Alright, alright you win. This time" then turned around and started towards the stairs "And Dad, thanks"

With a smile Jack shook his head then when into the kitchen to tackle the dishes from Ali's Winter Solstice dinner. Gibbs took the stairs two at a time even though it was painful on his knees and made it to the top just as Tobias was coming out of Ali's bedroom.

"Where's Jack?" asked Tobias, expecting to see the older man behind Gibbs.

"In the kitchen, we've been sent to bed without our dessert" said Gibbs with a smile as he backed Tobias against Ali's door.

"Oh I bet I can think of a dessert I'd like a whole lot better than anything Ali could make" said Tobias with a grin.

Then pulled Gibbs into his arms and kissed him until they both had to break apart to breath.

"Wow, if that's the appetizer I can't wait for the rest" said Gibbs as took Tobias by the hand and pulled him into their bedroom.

As Jack heard the door slam he smiled and continued to clean up the kitchen, all in all Ali's Winter Solstice celebration and dinner was a huge success and he was glad that Tobias, Gibbs and the rest of their family could give Ali happy memories of holiday celebrations and hoped that he lived to see many more to come.

-NCIS-

Epilogue:

As suggested after they celebrated the last holiday in December Ali, Gibbs and Tobias got together and frankly discussed which holiday's she wanted to celebrate and which she would skip. As usual Ali wanted to celebrate all the major holiday's like New Year's Eve, Valentines, Mardi Gras, Easter, Father's Day, Fourth of July, Thanksgiving and Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. She also wanted to celebrate the seasonal solstice and equinox but decided to do St. Patrick's Day, Chinese New Year and Cinco de Mayo with only a dinner and skip Halloween all together. So from then on our little family helped Ali make many happy holiday memories which eventually replaced her old childhood ones.

A/N: This ends the short stories of how our little family celebrated the holiday's. I hope everyone enjoyed them and I want to once again thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorite or followed my little stories. I'm not sure if this will be the last of the Gibbs/Allison series but I'm sure something will hit me again soon and I'll be back posting. Until then, thanks again and be safe.

MChakotayParis ( )


End file.
